


Milkshake and a Movie

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Gay Parents, M/M, Male Slash, Parenthood, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybil has her first surgery (getting her tonsil removed) and Sherlock and John (as well as Cybil) tends to their daughter as she is recovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Cybil woke up in the hospital room as she felt something rubbing her forehead. She just had tonsils taken out eariler this morning and was still feeling very groggy. She looked up and saw it was her Papa (Sherlock) rubbing her forehead, looking at her. Sherlock and John has been there the entire time but John had to leave to go quickly do a couple of things but was coming back. He saw that Cybil was looking at him Sherlock stopped rubbing her head and smiled.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Sherlock asked. Cybil lifted up her hand.

“Horrible and hungry.” Cybil signed/replied to him.

“I know the feeling. Do you want me to ask the nurse if they have any jello or any thing that you can eat?” Sherlock asked. Cybil groaned. Cybil didn't like the fact that she couldn't eat solid foods

“I would rather eat a piece of cardboard. At least you can soak cardboard to make them softer.” Cybil signed/replied. Sherlock giggled.

“True but that would be a lot of fiber and it's still solid even soaked. It is just more flexible and wet.” Sherlock said. Cybil sighed.

“I'll wait a little more time but thank you anyway.” Cybil signed/said.

“No problem, darling.” Sherlock said back to her. He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. When he looked at her again, Cybil stuck out her tongue and then breathed, making a little fart noise as she did it. Sherlock giggled again. Cybil put her tongue back in her mouth and looked up at her Papa again.

“Where's Daddy?” Cybil said this time without signing.

“He went out to go quickly do a few things. He will not be long.” Sherlock replied.

“Did he say what he was going to do?” Cybil said.

“He had run a quick errand but that is all I know. Daddy did want me tell you that he loves you and he will be back. He promised.” Sherlock said.

“Oh okay.” Cybil said. Sherlock sat in the chair next to Cybil and held her hand.

“Try not to talk much and get plenty of rest, sweetheart. I will not leave until that give us papers and stuff. And until Daddy comes back, of course.” Sherlock told her. Cybil lightly nodded.

“I will sleep of I need to but right now, I do not have the urge to fall asleep because I'm hungry.” Cybil said back to him.

“I still can go ask the nurse to get you something if you still want me to.” Sherlock said.

“Nah, it's okay. Thanks, though. I am also curious where Dad went.” Cybil said, starting to talk in sign languge once again.

“You're welcome and I understand.” Sherlock said. Cybil did close her eyes after a few more minutes but she wasn't sleeping. The lights were messing with her eyes. Suddenly, John arrived back at the hospital. Sherlock looked up at him.

“Sorry for taking too long. I had to drop some stuff off back at the house and get something else.” John whispered to his husband.

“It's alright, John.” Sherlock said. John walked over to them and then looked down at Cybil and held something close to her cheek then moved it as she began to move. Cybil opened her eyes and looked at both of them. She saw her Dad holding a huge Strawberry milkshake in his hand, smiling. It was from her favorite Ice Cream place. John made an extra stop there quickly since it was close to the hospital and he wanted to get something for her.

“Hi, Daddy.” Cybil said.

“Hey, honey.” John said, holding the milkshake out in front of her.

“I got you something and I am so sorry that I left for a bit. I went out to go get this for you. I hope you are not mad at me.” John explained to her. Cybil smiled and shook her head.

“I am glad you came back.” Cybil said then sat up on the bed. John handed Cybil the milkshake.

“And thank you for the milkshake, Daddy.” Cybil said to him.

“You're welcome.” John said, smiling. Cybil began to drink/eat her milkshake. John sat next to Sherlock after pulling another chair closer to them both. Sherlock looked at his husband.

“Did the nurses or Doctor say anything yet?” John asked.y“A nurse told be that we should be out of here but 1 o'clock.” Sherlock said to him. John and Sherlock looked at their Daughter and giggled.

“She is really enjoying that milkshake.” John said.

“Cybil actually mentioned that she was hungry but she didn't want me to go ask the nurse for anything.” Sherlock told him.

“She knows it is okay to ask for things. She doesn't have to be nervous.” John asked. Cybil looked up at them.

“I rather eat dirty and smelly socks from the hamper than hospital food.” Cybil quickly said then went back to her milkshake. John and Sherlock looked at the ground and giggled for a few seconds then looked back up at each other. John leaned against his husband.

“Oh, I love her so much.” John said.

“I love her, too. Our cute and adorable goofball.” Sherlock said back.

“Don't forget sassy.” She said taking a break from her milkshake. John burst out into laughter. Sherlock looked at his daughter, trying to hold back his laughter. Cybil weakly smiled at him, trying to get him to giggle. Then, Sherlock did begin to giggled hard. Both men stopped after a few seconds.

“And yes, Our cute, smart, sweet, adorable and _sassy_ goofball.” John said.

“Now, you got it!” Cybil said. Suddenly the nurse came back in the room to inform them that they can leave in 20 more minutes. After Cybil finished her milkshake, they got her ready and left then left the hospital to head home, Sherlock was holding her because she couldn't walk to the car because she was still groggy. When they stepped outside the hospital, Cybil forgot how hot it got by noon.

“Ugh...I'm melting.” Cybil calmly piped up.

“Are you a witch and is soaking wet?” John asked.

“No but I am filled with Strawberry milkshake. I still have a form of liquid in my body.” Cybil replied.

“Then you will not physically melt.” John said.

“Well, I feel like I am.” Cybil said.

“I understand. It is a bit warm out here. Thank goodness, the car has air conditioning.” Sherlock said. Cybil lifted up her arm and moved it around a couple of times.

“Yay.” Cybil weakly said then put her arm back down. When they go to the car, John opened the door and they put Cybil in her carseat then both men got in the car, started it and headed home. John said in the back with Cybil making sure the air was blowing on her and that she was okay. She rarely gets sick in the car but still, John wanted to make sure just in case.

Later that day, Sherlock and John went to their Daughter's room to check up her. When they opened the door, she was sleeping but her radio was still on, playing music as she slept.

“I knew that Adam Lambert playlist would come in handy for something.” Sherlock said.

“True.” John said. Sherlock and John looked at their daughter sleeping, lightly snoring.

“Awe. Our little glambert. She is so exhausted. She had to get up at 6 o'clock this morning after being so nervous about the surgery last night. I am glad we had the Adam Lambert CD when we went to the hospital this morning. Otherwise, Cybil would be too frightened to go through with it.” John said.

“Yes. She knew it would not be bad but because it was her very first surgery she has ever had, I can understand why she was nervous about it.” Sherlock said.

“Same here.” John said back. Suddenly, Cybil began to move and woke up. She looked at her Daddies, still groggy but not as groggy as before.

“Is everything okay?” Cybil asked.

“Oh, everything is fine, sweetheart. We just came to check up on you and wanted to know if you needed any thing. Id there anything you want or need?” John asked.

“Besides solid food, I'm good.” Cybil replied. Sherlock could tell Cybil did want something though but was afraid to ask.

“Are you sure, Cybil because if you really need or want any thing, it is okay to let us know, no matter what it is.” Sherlock said. Cybil sighed.

“Can we watch a movie together?” Cybil asked. Both of them smiled.

“Do you feel up to it? You do not have to watch the whole thing, though.” John asked. It was not watching so much the movie for why Cybil wanted to do this.. She wanted to spend time with her Daddies in some way without doing a lot of talking.

“Yes.” Cybil said. Sherlock walked over to the bed.

“Want to watch it in our room?” Sherlock asked. Cybil smiled and nodded.

“Which movie do you want to watch?” John asked.

“Just bring like 5 up with you and we will choose in the room.” Sherlock told him. Cybil agreed on that idea. Sherlock carried Cybil to their bedroom and John went downstairs to grab 6 movies instead from the shelf and brought them upstairs. He put them on the bed in front of Cybil and after a minute, she chose one. John lifted it up to show both of them.

“Is Glam Nation Tour the one you want to watch?” John asked. She nodded yes. John went over to the TV, put in the Bluray in the player and then walked over and got in bed next to them, with Cybil sitting/laying in the middle of them. Cybil got through about 1/3 of the movie before she fell asleep again. She laid at the end of the bed with a pillow under her head, lightly snoring.

“Let her sleep. Plus, I do want to finish the movie any way.” Sherlock said,.

“I agree and I do, too.” John said. John and Sherlock decided to finish the movie. John and Sherlock are Adam Lambert fans but not as huge as Cybil is. They talked until the movie finished. They decided to let Cybil sleep on their bed until they went to bed. They let Cybil know and then moved her more on the bed so she would be more comfortable. Around, 9 o'clock, they put Cybil back in her bed after she went to the bathroom and kissed her goodnight. Both of them went to bed after they left her room and got ready for bed.

During the week, it was a bit tough for Cybil. She hated the fact that she could not eat much or talk. Popsicles and milkshakes were her main thing that she ate or could handle. Sometimes, she ate pudding but mainly milkshakes and ice cream were her main diet for the week as she was healing, though she did not eat too much of it. And their surprise, it was actually not that stressful to take care of her during this whole thing. The only thing that was stressful was Cybil, not being able to talk or really eat anything and it was make her a bit cranky but she understood. The day she was able to eat solid foods again, they went out for burgers and fries, having a great time. Cybil felt so much better after that and was back to being herself once again.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
